lost souls angel vs demon
by WhiteWolf0095
Summary: this is an alternate reality derrived from my origonal characters. set in the 1960's, there is a large drug and satinist boom, the demons behind it all. only one light, an angel can seemingly stop this fateful turn of events...PLEASE REVIEW!:)
1. chapter 1

* * *

Ok, this is REALLY weird. Rated for sex, drugs, sex references, alcohol, violence, profanity, nudity, and scantily-clad women (and possibly men), half of which come in later chapters. This is pretty much of a rough draft sent out into the world to see how u all like it. These characters are NOT how I originally made them. I am currently working on the real version, where my characters are all good guys; sweet and caring particularly our main character.

Short note: I do not know what possessed me to turn perfectly respectable characters Evil. It just happened.

Kiada the Temptress; (referenced only as "The Bitch" for now) Chrono's mate. Another demon, Kiada is mother to Ryuso and is very petite with waist length pale lavender hair and silver eyes. She specializes in telepathic powers, along with random magics as all demons seem to have. In true story, she was bound to an apostle named Terra.

Ryuso the Darker: son of Chrono and Kiada. In real version, is quite a sweet little boy who wouldn't dream of attempting anything he does in this world.

Keirsa: an angel; daughter of the apostle Terra and Ewain Remington. In the other story, she is arranged to be married to Ryuso. Terra and Keirsa are not my characters, they are AKA: Amara Lewis's

setting: around the 1960's when there was a huge drug and Satanist boom. Around the time "American Pie" was written, if you get the allusions in that song.

Sorry if I made any grammatical or spelling errors, I haven't gotten my makeshift editor to read it yet...I don't know if she'd actually want to though...

All original characters do NOT belong to me; they are the wonderful creations of Diauske Moriyama.

* * *

Ryuso jumped upon one of the many actual band-wagons and gestured with wide arms to take in the whole 500x800 square foot abandoned parking lot. There were numerous bonfires, strobe lights the size of 28" TV's of many colors, and fog that came up to the torso; swirling in fascinating colors. The music boomed loud and thunderous with an erotic, psychotic beat that was both alluring and repulsive with the words of the singer on the stage in the center meshed in the volume. Everything was alive and wild, bodies up against each other in the trance of the sway of their hips. There was laughing, dancing, and making love right in the heat of it all. Drugs and booze were common occurrences, abundant as the width of wallets declined along with their sanity.

"This!" Ryuso spoke to a small crowd paying avid attention to him, mildly struggling to keep his voice above the volume, "This, my fine fellows, is what we were looking for! This is what our goal was! We have created this- her work through ours! Revel in our accomplishments. Tonight we have a good time and take a breather. Now, disperse and be merry!" his eyes reflected the light with his own, shining bright gold. He was handed a jug and he took a long swig of the mixture in it, a combination of many alcoholic drinks. The demons under his command spread through the crowed, feeding on the energy of the fever in the eternal-seeming night.

Sighing, Ryuso dropped to the roof of the wagon; resting his legs while continuing to swallow plentifully, watching the movement with hungry, prideful eyes. If only they could make it night forever. He looked down at himself, making sure business hadn't ruined any of his fine tastes in fashion. He wore tight black boots, riding all the way to his thighs, with skin tight pants tucked into them and a chain and leather belt; all black. He also sported a tight black tank top that flaunted his muscles and charcoal leather trench coat. There was some rubble on his shoulders from his previous assignment, but he casually brushed it off. He ran his gloved hands through his jet hair, brushing it out of his eyes and messing any unruly strands back into place. He turned his head, watching some people stagger past and his dark copper horns that protruded in a curved manner from behind his head half down the line of his back now reflected the light.

"Master Darker!" he heard someone shout. He looked down, to see someone standing on the steps leading into the wagon. He was a man of medium height, about 30, with tan colored hair and a cheery smile seemingly permanently stuck in place for his customers... Well, he'd been here since Wednesday, after all. He had three women with him, two of whom were completely stripped of their clothes, and having more of a good time thanks to the ample supplies given to them now coursing their system. He judged some kind of drug, instead of alcohol, for their eyes were extremely glassy as they pawed him and begged for him to come into the wagon with them. Can't rape the willing.

"Ahoy!" he shouted in return, not paying attention. There were enough nude and scantily clad women around here for him not to be moved.

"Want one?" the man asked, holding out a joint to the leader. Now he recognized the man, he was one of the many Top dealers and suppliers gaining access to the free party by VIP. He smiled and accepted the compliment. The man seemed satisfied with his respects paid and followed eagerly into the trailer.

Snapping his fingers over the small stick, the end lit and Ryuso took a breath. Sighing, and grimacing. Drugs just weren't worth it if you were immune their effects. He watched it burn slowly away, its smoke blending with the colors from the lights and wondered for the millionth time what all of this would look like to a person who was actually taking a trip right now, or high and on the dance floor.

"Are you gonna finish that, Master?" his attention was yet again drawn to the ground where a topless woman with ripped fishnet hose with no shoes and a thigh length red skirt stood, looking coyly up at him. Her dyed crimson hair fell seductively over her shoulders, barely covering her nipples. He smiled and held it to her. She took it, then with the other hand accepted his outstretched palm and he helped her up to where he was.

"What can I do for you?" she asked seductively, brushing aside her hair to reveal perfectly mounded breasts, her nipples dark and round against the pale of her skin. He smiled and reclaimed the smoke and they proceeded to play a game of catch and tease. She started on top, him willingly allowing her hands to go where she pleased. She was smart in staying above the belt, but undoubtedly, if she didn't forget any of this, she was participating for the great story to tell her friends the next morning. He grabbed a handful of her breasts and proceeded to play with her nipples, rolling them with his thumbs and forefingers, kneading with his palm. She giggled and teasingly tried to push him away, and then draw him closer as they rolled and he was dominant. "My complements on the turnout" she whispered as he bit her lower lip and trailed down her neck. He smiled against her collar bone. "Thank you" and he bit, at first nibbling then getting harder, till he left imprints of his fangs on her chest. She lay sprawled on the roof and gazed at him, repossessed joint in hand, eyes red. He had just taken one of her breasts into his mouth and was hardening her nipple with long strokes of his cat like tongue when a flukie appeared. "Master Darker, I'm sorry, but they're requesting your assistance at one of the tents." He said tentatively, as if he weren't sure whether he'd be punished for interrupting the fun or not.

Ryuso grimaced and sat up, wiping his mouth and looking on at the girl. She wasn't responding very much, and he was planning on stopping anyway, so he gave her a kiss on the hand, in which she feebly blushed and he stood, vaulting off the top with ease. "Come," he sighed with much displeasure to the flunky. "Show me the way."

The tents. Those were just hassle. He'd get rid of them if they didn't cause a big turnout. The tents were where the drug was taken or a hangout for the ones who couldn't handle all the mess outside in the open with blazing colors and seizure–causing lights. It was usually a mandatory station for the hallucinogens; no guarantee what they'll see outside. Inside it was dark, little illumination from backlights rimming the makeshift tent walls and slight glows from smoldering trashcan bonfires.

The problem was... Well, a concerned friend causing a racket. She was trying to pull her companion out of the tent, telling her that they'd go home and rest there, but the friend didn't want to leave and was arguing back in a very loud voice that she shouldn't just show up and try and save people, that it wasn't nice to ruin the fun. Guards were standing around, as if not quite sure to do in this situation. They were used to violence, and therefore would just simply kill, but none of them had negotiating skills.

"Comeon, Ashley, please, we'll go home and you'll be better." The friend said, trying to pick the other girl up from around the waist.

"listen...jus cuz u won try any...thing jus-no...doesn't make ...doesn't..." the friend lost her train of thought and her eyes went unfocused, taken over by the drug once more...whatever she was using.

"What's going on here?" he asked, gliding into the tent, mentally searching everyone out of habit. Most were stoned, some passed out, and one man was avidly stroking the wall; none paying attention to the fuss.

"You stay out of this!" the girl said, whirling as if she was startled. She messily tried to push loose frizzled strands of auburn hair out of her face that was drenched in sweat from effort and just the basic heat inside the tent. He mentally ordered the flunky to go get a fan and try to air it out in here; no one has to die tonight of heat-exhaustion.

"And why do I have to stay out of this, it is my party, and if she doesn't want to leave, why make her? she's having a good time, leave her that way. We promise to return her when we're done," he laughed. She shot dagger eyes at him as she once again struggled with her friend to get her off the overstuffed purple couch. "No...I don' wanna go..." her friend slurred. He guessed from the smell of her breath she'd had some of the stuff from the bar earlier also. She looked underage, fourteen at the most.

"If...-come-on-, if you're the head of all...this," the friend said through yanks "then I ...can report you."

He laughed. "And give away that you'd been here too?" he whispered, stepping in close to her and breathing into her ear. She momentarily halted, her heart rate sped up and she tried to breathe steadily. "Get off me!" she said, whirling and pushing him away. Unfortunately, he didn't budge and the force of her movement sent her reeling back onto her friend, sitting them both back on the couch.

"Ah! My legs are gone! MY LEGS ARE GONE!" Ashley started screaming, clutching in the air and looking around for her legs. "Stop! Help me stop it! The bleeding...the bleeding..." the girl reached down and started bringing her nails across her legs in long red welts as her friend tried to stop her and get out of the compromising position she was in. Suddenly, Ashley lifted her fingers and plunged her seeming-claws deep into her calves, raking them up to where the edge of her shorts were. Ryuso, exasperated, touched the girl's burning forehead and the effects of the drug subsided just enough to make her realize that she still had her legs, but allowed her to still see the butterflies dancing across the handsome man's face. She still couldn't feel the pain, but the somewhat shallow gashes would scab over by the time she came to.

He turned to the other girl, who was watching the friend's legs in horrified awe; she sharply looked up at him suspiciously, moving in front of Ashley and momentarily checking the welts on her legs. He reached out a hand to help her steady, and she pushed it away, struggling to her feet on her own. The brush of fingertips was enough and he put just enough of a sedative in her that she didn't protest when he ordered her to be escorted out. "We'll keep an eye on her, don't worry," he whispered in her ear with an evil smile. She nodded blankly, and walked out.

"Sir," he turned to see one of the border guards of the party strolling toward him in an exasperated manner. "We found some. No pulse, at least not yet. Jagen is checking the substances they had. Looks like they snuck it in...Nothing we carry." His voice was almost painfully deep and seemed to match his oh, so dark complexion and eyes. He had a body-builder figure and stood tall, about an inch more than Ryuso himself but they soon became of the same stature as he nodded curt acknowledgement to his leader. He was one of the weaker of the demons that could retain human form, but was valued for his strictly business attitude.

Ryuso heaved an exasperated sigh and momentarily noted to himself the issue of unnecessary drugs being used had to be addressed. "Point the way, Gahn..."

Leaving the tent, he spotted an unwanted guest. Work around here was never done.

He walked up and whispered in the girl's ear from behind "What is and angel doing here amongst demons; looking for me?"

She spun; defensive posture ready. He merely held up his hands in a hardly believable harmless gesture and swept past her. "You came in, you know the way out." He said to her casually.

"You make me sick."

He turned; interested in what she had to say only as if he were listening to a child tell a story, with polite degradation.

"Go on." He said with a smile as if she'd complimented him.

Her scowl deepened and she gestured around her.

"This, that you can do this with no shame. People are ruining their lives, and you're...you're...sick! How can you do this, even for a demon you're low. Your filthy and just care about your money and this stupid reform—that WILL never work by the way; there will always be Christians around, no matter what. These people will come to their senses and return to the light soon enough, you just watch!" she let out a frustrated sigh, followed by a disgusted half-scream as he casually turned away with dissipated interest.

The old enemies had been through this conversation too many times before that he didn't need to hear the rest. If allowed to continue, she'd accuse him of being a monster, of enjoying the pain he caused and that he should be in hell right now. He'd return casually that it wasn't exactly pain, but pleasure in the moment that he sold to these pathetic humans, the after effects were none of his business; that yes, he WAS a monster-proud of it- that's what a demon is, and that wasn't she here to send him to hell? Though she never did.

He laughed and glided away, leaving her in the midst of the nightlife, yet again not able to find a legit reason to kill him off without being jumped by all his minions, and besides, there was risk of hurting the humans... she reminded herself with a dull sense of mind that she was only here to check the population for Rick... what with skyrocketing Satanists and familiar religions, converting those who used to be Christians, particularly the local church members who'd decided to try the demon orgies. San Francisco was really the one place where virtually the whole town was damned.

The demon guard Gahn, who'd been waiting patiently, took him to one of the opposite tents, where five frost white figures were slumped in a corner. Dr. Jagen Thomas, a middle aged man with salt and pepper hair-though he really wasn't that old- was bent over one girl, her face was slack, eyes open and brunette ponytail skewed to one side. He sighed... the ages ran from thirteen to mid twenties. He guessed the thirteen-year-old, the one being examined, had joined the others in hopes of free drugs and to look cool, like most youngsters do.

"What's the problem?" Ryuso came to stand next to the doctor, annoyance plastered on his face. He looked up at him, eyes sober. When you're the only real doctor around here, you had to be. He sighed, delivering the prognosis. Though he'd lost his license years ago, he made good money working for the demons underground.

"They took a concentrated amount of what looks to be PCP. More than we allow... didn't mix it well though, and they go a little more than they thought...the two are dead, along with this one," he flopped the wrist of the young girl back into her lap. Her eyes were red, wide and staring; slightly protruding from her head, as she seemed to be studying the mattress on the opposite wall. Dr. Thomas gently reached up and closed them.

Ryuso shrugged and sighed. "Well, take the ones that are only passed out to the clinic, the others...well, you know what to do." He said with a slight smile, turning to the demon guard, who gave a flash of fangs in return and quickly departed.

A few minutes later, Ryuso emerged, walking quickly away as the three bodies were dragged discretely away to the demon watch-dogs awaiting them. Efficient creatures they were, not even the bones would be left.

The girls surrounding him seemed intent on getting each and every one of their tongues down his throat as far as they could. He'd insisted jokingly to keep their tops on, they were, after all, technically underage, but if it was three days from the one girl's eighteenth birthday as they said, he guessed it'd be all right.

He laughed as they did their best to impress him, complementing them on their experience and willingness. They begged to do more, but he politely refused, so they danced; riding each other and the pounding base, bodies so close no one could tell whose arm was whose anymore.

The song ended and he wished the girls off, telling them to get a drink and rest a bit, and that he'd be here when they got back. Humans could only go so long before having to replenish at least a little of their energy.

He leaned back against air, striking a relaxed pose, watching the crowed, feeding off the crowed as the other demons did. Their energy gave him strength, and he thrived on it. He closed his eyes, savoring the bittersweet taste on his tongue.

Suddenly, he was knocked forward, stumbling into the crowed. Momentarily angered, he turned to see who had pushed him.

There stood a drunken man, probably twenty one at most, his face redden and his eyes dizzied from obvious intoxication.

"You..." the man spat, showering spit into the air in front of him. Ryuso again resumed a relaxed pose, not feeling intimidated in the least. He allowed a slight cocky smile to spread across his face as he lazily replied "Me ...oh, well, no need to go on, I know, I do host Wonderful parties, don't I?" he laughed and the man took a step forward. "What...r u laughin bout? I'm gonna wipe...tah smirk right off ur face!" the 'F's were greatly emphasized, and he again sent a rain onto the ground.

"Oh really? Is that any way to repay your host when they have been so generous to you?"

"Don' get me off r subject." He threw a fist into the air, missing horribly the unflinching Ryu, then of course, no one was quite sure whether he intended to hit the obvious target.

Humans were amusing, especially their confusing emotions when they were drunk. More insults were traded when the air shifted and billowed the man's scent towards him. The acrid smell of beer and the musky scent of sex hit him like an invisible train. Flicking his eyes downward, he realized that the man's fly was open, and the belt was only halfway on. Eyes narrowing, he allowed himself to skim the edges of the man's mind.

Blurred images of two passed out women, their shirts pushed up, exposing small breasts and glimpses of various stages in which he took advantage of them. Rubbing his eyes, there was no longer fun in Ryuso taunting the man. Though he personally didn't care what these people did here, he was in charge of keeping the population of these gatherings at an all time high, and if there were any danger to be had, people would hesitate to come. The man was drunk, and probably wouldn't remember he even touched a woman in that way tonight, but the women would wake up naked, and have insecurities for who knew how long.

Telepathically searching, he found Gahn, on duty to supervise the newbies in a corner bonfire, and summoned him. At the same time he took his concentration off of the man, he nearly missed a blow to the ear, and was snapped back to the present. There were now three other men with the drunk, seemingly in the same state as he.

"Ha! Now you...won't take me for an idiot!" he said, blundering forward, swinging wildly. Ryuso ducked, not having trouble, and the man stumbled forward a few feet, not having control of his weight. The men tried to get him pinned, messily trying to jump him, and use their weight to buckle him, and Ryu only slid out of their grip with the fluidity of water. He idly grabbed one man by the neck and tossed him off. Another in a blue shirt took him in a head butt to the stomach as he was distracted, and while he was temporarily robbed of breath, he took the man and held him off the ground, tightening his grip on the man's feeble spine. The fourth man tried to break the choke grip by knocking him in the jaw, and the fun got the best of Ryu and he dropped the man and swung back, knocking him in the neck. It would've been the jaw, but hey, when they were all moving that erratically, he was lucky no to've been off target.

This sent the man he'd punched into a screaming fit of rage and he began to use moves acquired from a martial art of some sort, looked like the man was remembering some stuff. Ryuso knocked the man out from under his feet and pinned him to the ground, but trying to hold two thick wrists with one hand, no matter how strong he was, the man got a fist free and took him across the cheek. The other three were behind him, and he lashed out with his mind, dropping two.

Ryuso had had enough, taking his free hand in which he was trying to hold down the man's torso, he now reached for the neck and latched on, allowing his fingers to grow in length an become spidery with razor black talons. He applied pressure, leaning into it. The man's eyes grew wide with the unexpected force and speed in which the pain and air deficiency was coming. He wildly clawed at the hands of the attacker, but could no pry them off. An audile snap, and the man coughed up some blood, the moment sent a single nail into the frantic man's skin, and as much as Ryuso tried ignore the trapped fluttering heartbeat, so tempting and warm, the scent of fresh blood in his nose was enough to send him reeling back. He did not want to cause a scene tonight, unless it was anything sexual. The man lay there, trying to relearn how to breathe, but his windpipe was snapped and the redness flowed from his neck and mouth. Ryu closed his eyes and put a cold hand to his forehead, truing to erase the strong images coming to his mind.

There were hands on his shoulders, and he was yanked backwards, cracking his head on the cement ground. He grimaced as colors danced around his vision, but he managed to focus enough to see the man he'd previously thrown straddling him, pulling back a fist that would probably break any human's nose. He still couldn't' respond enough to block it, and as if the picture was slowed where he saw the formidable attack coming, but his movement was significantly limited. He moved his head to the right, almost as an afterthought, and the man's hand collided with the stone. There were small pops as fingers broke, and the man's deafening scream sent everything reeling to normal speed again. Ryu, in this instance, recovered and without thought, plunged his hand into the man's stomach, carving upwards through the mess of innards so scalding and spongy his mouth watered at the feel of it. He found the heart and wrapped his fingers around it, yanking and tearing to get it out of the body. The man was coughing, eyes wide and already half dead. The vascular spasms sent blood glistening in a tiny red shower over Ryu's face, and he pushed the body off of him as not to get anymore blood on his already ruined outfit. His hand slid out like a man from his women as the dead slumped backward and his fingers emerged with the heart in grip. He looked at the organ, resisting the urge to cram its hot goodness into his mouth and down his throat. He watched the blood, streaming in a slightly steady flow onto the floor, making a splattering sound. A voice in the back of his head said he was wasting it, to stop it from being wasted and take that feeble leak onto his tongue. He was raising the red piece of scrapped muscle to his face when he was startled.

"Master!" Gahn's voice was sharp and curt, flexing his attention up to the man in black. He spared a glance at the offending body part, then the five drunks, the shelled one was quickly being disposed of, for the sake of the party, and the others were forcibly being hauled off through the crowd.

"Do I have to attend to those too?" Jagen asked, standing next to the guard and directing a coy eye after them.

"No..." Ryu said, getting to his feet and handing the heart to a nearby demon... the demon exchanged a greedy look with Ryu's, and he shrugged. "Eat it, I don't care." He turned back as the demon scarfed down the morsel as if it were a prized treat, letting the blood dribble down its chin.

Jagen watched the action with an uneasy stomach, but then directed his attention to more pleasurable matters. "Not long to speak, how've you been? Let me take a look at that bruise..." Dr. Thomas took Ryuso by the sleeve and dragged him over to the makeshift clinic. Jagen, one of Ryuso's only close accomplices who was more friend than anything was probably the only one who could get away with treating the young demon with such informality.

Ryu laughed. "Really. No—"

"Oh my Gosh! Master! Master! What happened to you?" the three girls from before rushed to him, draping their bodies against his and touching his face. "Did you get in a fight?"

"I'm fine, girls, really." He smiled seductively and touched each of their hands, lowering them from his face. They stepped back, and smiled, waiting for orders. "Leave," he directed, and as if they were the walking dead, they staggered away.

"Honestly, Ryu..." Thomas started when they were in seclusion." Do you have to start trouble wherever you go?"

"I didn't start it, honestly." The Darker laughed.

"Whatever the case may be, you forget that his mission isn't just for your benefit with the ladies, it's for your father, Pandara, and Aion, mostly."

Ryuso watched the man move across the table. The wound was healing already; both knew there was no use for medical equipment.

"What is it that you needed to speak to me about, Jagen?"

The doctor was silent for a while. "That young angel that you're so fond of testing, she is related to Rick Vahan, correct?"

"Related as in how?"

"Any relation... she speaks to him, right?" the older snapped

"She is his fiancée as far as I know,"

"You should go ahead and kill Vahen. He's getting to dangerous."

"Really, how?" the demon asked in a contemptuous snort.

The man glared at him "developing new weapons and sort. He is one of the best executioners out there; as you well know, and to have his claim on your head is a bit of a thing to worry abut if I were you. You keep forgetting that demons are not immortal, Ryu. What would your father say if he heard you got killed by an exorcist?"

"Oh, well, he would rave and rant about how he raised a weak offspring and that I am hurting business and his rep... then again he wouldn't have to worry about me killing him soon for his fortune." He mused.

"Darker."

Ryu shot him an empty glance.

"I would like some time alone in hell before you come and start partying down there too." Jagen stated casually.

Ryu cackled at this remark "Ah, Thomas, I forget you are not a demon. It's a shame; I could use you around for the next century or so."

"No thank you." Jager exclaimed with much dispassion "But, will I take it as a compliment."

"Oh, do, do!"

"Get out of here, you son of a bitch."

"Gladly."


	2. chapter 2

The party was winding to a close, after moving to ten different places in the last five days, people were slowly drifting off to return to their lives. He was resting in one of his nearby hotels when a flunky vamp came knocking on the door.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily, only allowing a sliver of him to show through the cracked door.

"Master, sir. Chrono the Sinner is here to see you."

He checked the man's watch, then uttered, "Shit." Closing the door, getting dressed, and ordering his girls to also. Some didn't seem to want to wake to the day, but were agreeable enough with a slap to the face or rump.

Five minutes later, he emerged into the sunlight adjusting his collar. He was wearing the same thing he had for the past three nights, and was squinting intensely; after moving from reserved dance club to nighttime parking lot in consistent darkness for the past few days, the overbearing unwelcome sun seemed more formidable.

They returned to the site of the last party. There still were quite a few people in the club, trying to either keep going or were still passed out or stoned form the night before. Amongst a crowd near the bar, a man in a heavy black cloak that barely swept the ground and knee high velvet boots was spotted. He had deep violet hair with a long spine-like cord, which made him noticeable, trailing down his back to his knees. Under the cloak was a fine tailored dark charcoal suit, slightly dark-lordish, but then again, it suited him to a 'T'. He towered a head over the humans around him. The regulars amongst the demons, both flunkies and those of other species that knew him stayed well away once his presence was sensed. Unlike his brother, Aion, he made no move to try to even perceive to be sociable in the least.

The man turned as if sensing the younger demon approach, which was undoubtedly the situation. He gave the barest of smiles to the other as he joined him, ordering a bourbon shot to be put on the bill.

"How was your assignment?" the man asked, his voice deep and authoritive.

"Eh, it went well for he most part, you know, money flow is crazy these days." Ryuso said, leaning against the bar and putting on a relaxed atmosphere.

"And yet you still manage to get in trouble all the time."

"Hey, I didn't need to deal with the cops this go-round. Is that one incident going to affect my permanent record or something?" Ryuso asked, a little put out by the older's attitude.

Chrono gave his son a scolding look, obviously disapproving of the boy's nefarious, reckless nature. "You know your mother would disapprove."

"Well, she's quite a hypocrite nowadays. How is the bitch, anyway?"

"She's doing well, keeping her end of the business up."

"Ha, and which end is that now?"

"Finances; though she keeps me in check."

The men shared a brief moment of understanding, then Chrono tuned to him, business "Now, I want to see all that money in cash in less than one week, you hear? None of it goes to anyone this time, not even you. I'll give you your pay soon enough. But you really are trying to get yourself killed if you keep screwing around like this.

"Wow, you sure do keep tabs on my love life, thank you."

Chrono's hand was like lightning, his body completely still. Backhand across the younger's face leaving him reddened, with a bit of blood trailing from the mouth which he casually licked up.

"No smartass remarks to me. Now, money. I want half now."

Ryuso grimaced, thinking of just challenging the old demon here and now, but he was wiser than that and knew that the other would spare no grief in diminishing his own spawn, so he did the smart thing and sought out the treasurers for the little get-togethers. They were under a blood oath to Chrono and his spawn, and that made them trustworthy to keep the money. If they did anything unjust, they'd die on the spot.

Ryuso counted the bills into his creator's hand and wished him death upon returning to the bitch. Upon Chrono responded that he'd pass the compliment onto his mate and she was to deal with it accordingly, and that if he heard he lost any more money in Ryuso's indulgence of personal pleasures, than Chrono would bring upon the spawn great pain and possibly death, reminding his son that he would be happy to end it for the son of a bitch. Inside, Ryuso's stomach dropped just a little, but he gave no external sign of it.

The older demon's wings emerged from under the cloak, and he was off into the bright morning, making sure to take the east side of town so none would spot him and think any more of it than a mere bird.


	3. chapter 3

I just wanted to take this time to thank everyone who has made it to the third chapter (thus far, if I choose to write more) and want to tell you this means a lot to me. Please review. :)

* * *

"Has this man been around here? I heard you were a...client...of his, or that he likes to frequent this place." A blonde woman with sunglasses and a dark complexion asked the man at the local high-end brothel, Crimson Illusion.

The man studied the picture, a black and white, fuzzy, and just the side of a face and a back, talking to a very pretty woman in plain sight. He leaned back on the expensive lounge chair and idly scratched his stubbed chins.

"Hmm. Yes, yes I have, of course I have. I believe that's Ryuso the Darker."

"Can you tell me about him?" the woman asked, trying to hide her discomfort at being in such a place as she settled on the couch across form the man.

"Well, you're right about him frequenting. He's a regular, real favorite around here with the girls. I mean, and he gives for good publicity too. Lesse...he's got money, that one. Rich as filth." The man's beady eyes trailed up and down her body, and she resisted the urge to shiver. He looked as if he were assessing her to see if she was worthy enough to recruit.

"Well, this is a pretty...expensive place."

"Yes, but he's got the dough to not care, and he has the room to be picky and choosy. I tell ya, he's an ass, but if it takes doing business with him, I'll fuck him myself. He's a real sharp one," the man stated with finality, emphasizing the 'real'. He was nodding as he said all this, and she found it hard to believe he was of such high class by his slang terms. "Some of the girls here are owned by his clients, and he comes in here to borrow them for a night or two when they can't pay cash. He knows how to get them hooked, I can tell you that for sure."

"What do you mean by hooked?"

"Oh, you know, sex with him-or whatever he does, the girls never say- then again, he's got plenty a supply to the good stuff, though he claims he's not a drug lord. Bullshit I say. But he winds those girls around his finger. He gets em to play puppy! Like I said, he's a favorite, but man... he comes in here acting like he owns the place. Of course, his creator owns quite a few shares that he'll come to acquire one day, but he gets them to do stuff I've never even seen before. He asks a favor, then rewards them with the drug of the day. He gets the best of em." The man said with what seemed to be the green goblin resting on his shoulder.

"Lemmie guess, he cheats them out of what they deserve." The girl said, as if she knew she was going to be right, nodding to herself and discreetly taking notes in a planner she was carrying.

"No, no. nothing of the sort." He held up a hand as if to stop the preposterous thought. "He's honest in that he gives them what they want, as long as he gets pay in return. Though it' s not ONLY sex, cash to. Geez, it's like he's the whore—oh, but don't tell him I said that. I like him. Smart man. Good businessman. If I could hire him, I would, but," the man shrugged, "what can I say, he's higher status than me, why would he demote himself." He gave a heavy sigh, making his large self seem to heave with the effort.

"Don't worry, I won't take offense." Both whirled, surprised to see the young demon. He was very flashy in his seemingly trademark boots and pants, with crimson sash and vest. His shirt was silk, and a deep blood color with shorn sleeves and arm bands around his left bicep to show his rank among the other demons. There were black elbow length sleeves with exaggerated cuffs that hung around his hands. Under the low open shirt, were charcoal ruffs and a silver pocket watch chain. He wore an elegant silk top hat, as black as his hair, and sported a silver and black cane. He was, well, breathtaking in his elegance.

She just stared at him as he glided across the short distance to stand beside the sitting area. The manager began apologizing profusely, actually getting on his knees and begging forgiveness for his comment. Ryuso looked at him with disgust and told him in a none to gentle manner to "get your loathsome lard of an as of the floor."

"Yes Master Darker!" he said scrambling to his feet and bowing. Ryuso rolled his eyes, and turned to the girl. "Shall we?" He said, guiding her away by his hand hovering just under her elbow.

"If you wanted an interview, you should've just asked me." He said; all charm and smiles.

"Get away from me," she said, taking her arm back as if she had to yank it from his grip. He watched her and something flitted through his eyes; something not human, nor friendly: the true instincts in him.

"Ha, I see it's hard to contain yourself." She said, straightening her dress. It was hard to believe a brothel had a dress code, yet something about people here in tuxedos and peacock feathers, then the large crystal chandelier on the vaulted and painted ceiling gave it away. She glanced coyly at him." you look as if you were made for here. Your outfit matches the décor." She said flatly.

He looked down. "Oh, I hoped you'd like it."

"What are you doing here?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Of course...never mind."

"What are you doing here?"

"That's none of your business."

"I never knew you to be a lesbian, Keirsa. Looks like you have surprised me yet again. But what would your dear Rick say?" He laughed at the disgusted and shocked look on her face." I am NOT—oh, whatever." She said. Neither her nor Rick had planned on him being here, and that threw their plans off by an inch or two.

He stepped in front of her as she tried to slide away like it was a dance move, and he repeated his question, enjoying baiting the young girl and watching the confusion play across her face.

"Secret reasons." She finally snapped.

"Oh, well, I must say," he said after a brief pause to ponder the question "if I allowed you to find_ that_ out, my regular girls would get terribly jealous. But I suppose if you were really curious, I could make an exception for one as stunning as yourself." He whispered the last as he bent down. She knew better to think that he was going for her mouth, and moved away as he took her hand and delicately caressed her knuckles with his lips. She fought to keep her face under control, finally remembering her training form Rick, and stood stone-faced, watching him with empty eyes.

"There's the Keirsa I know. Why have you been so, -oh, how do you say it in English-" he groped for the word, but she knew that he knew English well enough. "Frilly lately?"

"frilly." she made it a statement, looking at him blankly.

"Well, how about scatterbrained, air-headed,--"

"I get it." she snapped, unhappy that she'd been read so easily by an enemy.

"Could it be that someone is having trouble concentrating because a certain personal affair ahs interfered? Tsk, tsk, my dear lady, nothing ever comes between you and business." He lightly mocked.

"Not that." She sighed. Why was she doing this? Why? She'd just gotten out of training a year ago, only to be recruited by Rick, claiming that there was 'extreme potential' in her. Whatever he saw she certainly didn't. Compared to other Slayers, she was just a baby! Why didn't they just let the more experienced exorcists take up this cumbersome bounty? Why had Rick insisted on him? She'd ask him if she ever got out of this mess.

"I'm leaving now." She stated and curtly started a brisk gate towards the entrance. Behind her, Ryuso cheerfully added in a farewell that would've made her-if he was any other man- spin around and slap him, but she resisted the urge with slight difficulty and continued out the doors.

She sighed and leaned on the wall once she was outside. It was evening, and there was a light breeze. A small echo in her ear made her start, but then she honed in on the small voice,

"Keirsa, are you there? I lost connection halfway through the conversation. Could you hear me? what happened in there?" the concerned voice of her Fiancée resounded seemingly in her brain.

"Nothing, Rick, just come and get me, the fee was paid, information accounted for, and an unwanted guest back in town."

"Our bounty?" the exorcist seemed surprised.

"Sure, whatever, now get the car up here before anyone thinks I'm one for a cheap thrill." She was thoroughly irritated.

* * *

YAY! I have 1 review! This makes me sooo happy, even though she TOLD me she was going to post one, just to get my poor spirits up...maybe people like my work, maybe they hate it if so, PLEASE tell me, it would mean a WHOLE lot to me and give me a boost to get through this crappy month! 


End file.
